freemultiversefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
NIPR - Ep.1
Listopad, godzina 22:00, Japonia... - STÓJ! - Dało się słyszeć echo niosiącego się na większej przestrzeni lasu okrzyku, a w tle również odgłosy wskazujące na pościg. - Poniesiesz zasłużoną karę i masz już spokój! - Tym razem dało się usłyszeć krzyk kogoś zdecydowanie innego, oczywiście z ekipy ścigających. - Ani mi się śnij...-Przebiegło przez myśli niezidentyfikowanego jeszcze uciekiniera. - Wystawienie szefa do wiatru to ostatnie czego w życiu dokonałeś! - Kolejny okrzyk, który rozszedł się...Po lesie, po prostu. Wszystko to powoli stawało się monotonne, gdyż żadna ze stron nie była w stanie osiągnąć przewagi na tyle wystarczającej by móc ze spokojem odetchnąć, aż do.... - Meh, zaczynają mnie doganiać...- Stwierdził ścigany czując zarazem dumę z swej postrzegawczości - Akuku! - Nadarł się przewodzący całej grupy. - Grupa pojebańców z homosiem na czele... - Ścigany tym razem zaczął się jednak zamartwiać, odwracając tym samym uwagę od drogi przed sobą... : - C-Co..?! - Zdołał wydukać z siebie nim zjechał po plecach jakieś 4 metry w dół. - Co, brak drogi ucieczki? - Spytał retorycznie przywódca całej grupy, która już szykowała się do zjazdu. - To jednak będzie oklep... - Pogodził się z faktem, nadal leżąc plackiem na nawierzchni, która zaś poczęła emanować złotą barwą. - Kondycji odmówić Ci nie można... - Ścigany usłyszał takie a nie inne słowa zaraz po tym, gdy podniesiono go z ziemi za włosy. Złoczyńca (z punktu widzenia jeszcze nam nieznanego) przymierza się do ciosu, bierze potężny zamach i wyprowadza strzał, pędzący niczym ostrzep rzucony przez jakiegoś gala. Na ułamek sekundy jednak nim cios ma wylądować u celu, wcześniej mogło by się wydawać że bezbronny wykonuje (najpewniej instynktownie) unik, uwalniając tym samym swe włosy z kajdankowego uścisku. Wyprowadza szybką kombinacje prawego, później lewego sierpowego, by puentą uczynić typowy cios z "haka". W następstwie czego ofiara wspomnianej kombinacji pada ofiarą odrzutu tak potężnego, iż przy zderzeniu plecami z górką ów niegdyś lider kaszlnął grubą strugą krwi, po czym skonał. Nikt nie wiedział co się właściwie stało, przez parę kolejnych minut panowała drętwa cisza.... ''-'' Jak Ty to...? - Zapytał w końcu jeden z tych, którzy mieli ubić go jak ziemniaki na obiad. - Nie jestem pewien... - Stwierdził już nie taki przegrany w owej sytuacji uciekinier - Sprawdzimy czy nadal tak mogę? Drugi raz owego pytania zadawać nie musiał...Dano mu spokój w trybie natychmiastowym. A on sam natomiast... - Ok, co sie odpierdala? - Począł się zastanawiać - Nie potrafiłem tak wcześniej, za cholerę! Nie z taką mocą... : - Sprawdźmy.... - Postanowił. Niespełna pare sekund po wypowiedzeniu postanowienia 5 pobliskich drzew upadło na ziemię, niczym domino... - Woo, tylko na to jedno grubsze musiałem użyć obu rąk! - Zauważył podekscytowany. : - Nadal jednak brak w tym wszystkim logiki, za cholerę.... - Począł się zastanawiać, po czym wrócił do miejsca gdzie nabył tajemniczych mocy. : - Tak jakby było tu jakieś złoże...Czegokolwiek - Kontynuował, rozglądając się gdzie tylko można, niczego jednak nie dostrzegając. : - Ale czemu tamci pozostali bez jakiegokolwiek wpływu...? : - Najgorzej... - Przeszło mu przez myśli kiedy przyszło do powrotu na górę, po dość stromej jednak górce. Nie myśląc zupełnie w tej chwili o niczym cofnął się na tyle na ile owe wgłębienie mu pozwalało, nabrał rozpędu, pozwalającego mu co najwyżej na trucht i zrobił to...Z myślą o tym by wykonać normalny pospolity skok, wybija się tak mocno iż przez moment znajdował się on na równym poziomie z koronami pobliskich drzew. O dziwo lądowanie nie kosztowało go żadnego bólu, co nie zmienia jednak faktu iż był nie lada przestraszony. Postanowił sprawdzić czy nowo nabyte umiejętności mają swe zastosowanie także i w biegu....Gdy po paru sekundach przeszedł do sprintu, można było śmiało stwierdzić, że nieświadomie poruszał się z prędkością 100km/h. Starczyła mu sama świadomość posiadania ponad przeciętnych zdolności. Cieszył go też niesamowicie fakt, iż nie odczuwał zmęczenia, pomimo wszystko. Czuł się tak lekko, jak pióro niesione przez wiatr. - Zajebiście... - Podsumował, przestępując przez drzwi do swojego wynajmowanego w bloku mieszkania. : - Ciekawe ile to będzie warte... - Pomyślał, wyciągając zza wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki złoty naszyjnik, przyozdobiony kryształowymi, najprostszymi ślaczkami, możliwe nawet że coś znaczącymi, ale nie to się teraz liczyło. : - Będzie trzeba jeszcze tam wrócić zakamuflować jakkolwiek tamto truchło, yhh... : - Chyba najrozsądniej będzie poczekać jeszcze z 2 godziny, zapakuje go w worek, dorzucę kamieni i wyślę na wczasy do atlantydy. : - Posada nowego boga chyba nie będzie taka lekka jakby być mogła... : - Mniejsza o to, za dnia opylę tamto cacko i tym sposobem Xandred stanie się osobą zdecydowanie wygodnicką. Tak jak postanowił, gdy dobiła godzina 1:00 opuszcza on swą "bazę", namierza pozostawione wcześniej truchło. Pakuje w worek jak jakiegoś McWrapa bez zestawu, z tym że jednak w miarę upływającego czasu bardziej kuszącą wizją od pobliskiej rzeki okazała się być studnia, wysuszona do cna, należąca do niegdyś dobrze prosperującej opuszczonej na ten moment wsi. Ludzie stopniowo wyemigrowali do Tokyo i pobliższych, mniejszych miast. Przechodząc do procedury głównej usadza on zapakowanego trupa na brzegu studni, w pozycji siedzącej. Spogląda chwilę na niego, by w końcu rzec... - SAY ALLOHA! - Pozwolił sobie na podniesienie głosu i zepchnął zimno-sztywnego na samo dno wybranej przez siebie dla niego grobowca, Sądząc po czasie jakim dało się usłyszeć lądowanie posłanej na sam dół przesyłki można było oszacować że ma się doczynienia z głębokością od 3 do 4 metra. Postanowił iż nie będzie wnikał jakiemu pochrzańcowi chciało się robić to takie głębokie. W myśl o tym że świadkowie wcześniejszego zdarzenia pomyślnie uciekli i mogliby wsypać stwierdził iż jest to dobra pora na zmianę imidżu, pomimo iż o owej godzinie 22 było już na tyle ciemno, że widoczne były jedynie poruszające się cienie. Dane osobowe na szczęście nie były im znane. A wynajmowany do tej pory dom przekaże innej, jakiejkolwiek oczekującej na wolne lokum osobie. Tak więc przy zastosowaniu nowo nabytych umiejętności powrót do wynajmowanego mieszkania zajął mu niespełna 20 minut. Spakował wszystkie rzeczy, należące do niego, oczywiście skradziony nieudolnej mafii nabytek również. Zostawił od zewnątrz przyklejoną na drzwiach przy użyciu taśmy klejącej kopertę z informacją o podjętej decyzji, jak i też opłatę za bieżący miesiąc by nie przysporzyć sobie zbędnego problemu. Po upływie kolejnych 9 godzin, które przeminęły na emigracji z Japonii do USA nadeszła pora zabrać się za wprowadzanie zmian w wyglądzie. Włosy, z długich, sięgających do ramion przycięte do krótkich. Jedyną niezmiennością pozostał zakolek na czole. Na oczy przywdział soczewki koloru niebieskiego, naturalnym zaś ich kolorem jest brąz. Rozpinaną bluzę z długim rękawem wymienił na koszulę, z rękawami sięgającymi do łokcia, Jeansy z dziurami wymienia na...Również jeansy, lecz w "edycji" 3/4, w stanie nie jak po ataku psa. Na finał przejrzał się on w lustrze, by ocenić ile dobrego przyniosły nowe zmiany... - Nic tylko się zakochać - Stwierdził, podniósł po tym prawy kącik ust ku górze i ruszył w poszukiwaniu czarnie czarnego rynku, o którym podsłyszał w trakcie przymierzania nabytej koszuli. Ów poszukiwania zaprowadziły go do wąskiej uliczki pomiędzy ciągiem bloków mieszkalnych. Po pokonaniu połowy obranej przez siebie głowy okazuje się że Xandred miał za sobą od dłuższego czasu towarzystwo. Wielki, napakowany, łysy, zapełniony tatuażami koleś z kastetem u prawej ręki. - Czego? - Pyta bezinteresownie Xandred- Szczęścia szukasz? - Domyślny z Ciebie chłopak - Przyznał nieznajomy - A Ty mi je dasz. - No nie wiem - Stwierdził z udawanym zakłopotaniem Xandred- Ja hetero. - I właśnie podpisałeś cyrograf - Oznajmia nieznajomy - Bez żadnych profitów dla Ciebie! - Wo, konstruktywna groźba! - Xandred nie ukrywa zaskoczenia po pomyślnym i dość łatwym uniknięciu wymierzonego ciosu - Zaskakujesz kolego! - Potrafisz co nieco, nie? - Domyśla się nadal nam nieznajomy. - Ostatnimi czasy... - Przyznaje mu racje Xandred, blokując zarazem wymierzony w jego kierunku kopniak. - Przestaniesz się w końcu bawić...?! - Nieznajomkowi na wskutek zniewagi zaczynają puszczać nerwy. - No, może troche... - Xandred przystaje na propozycję ów towarzysza. Wjeżdża mu z buta w podbrzusze, przewraca trafionego na ziemię by chwycić go za but u prawej nogi, zamachnąć się nim jak wolnoleżącym w lesie patykiem i rzucić o znajdujący się na lini "ostrzału" budynek mieszkalny, z siłą jednak dobraną tak by budowli nic a nic się nie stało. - C-Czym Ty jesteś?! - Pyta pokrzywdzony, skulony z bólu nieznajomy, gdy w końcu udaje mu się wstać. - Człowieczkiem z którym nie powinno się lecieć w ch.ja - Oznajmia Xandred - Jak chcesz to odejdź, pierwsza ostatnia szansa. - J-Jeszcze się zobaczymy! - Odgraża się nieznajomy, będąc już w trakcie dziko dzikiej ucieczki, z początku praktycznie na czworaka. - Moja osoba taka pożądana... - Stwierdził Xandred z zadufaniem, po czym zaśmiał sam z siebie i ruszył w celu kontynuowania poszukiwań ziemi obiecanej, jak na aktualne intencje i chwilę obecną i ruszył dalej, w stronę słońca widniejącego ponad miastem. Part 2 Parę godzin później Xandredowi po pomyślnym dotarciu na "miejsce przeznaczenia", w następstwie czego pomyślnym procesie utargu decyduje się na dłuższy pobyt w stanach. Szybko natrafia na ślad wolnej stancji, którą na ten moment może opłacać bez żadnych zmartwień, przez spokojne 3 lata(niezależnie czego by to nie robił). Jego zysk z ubitego interesu liczy się w setkach tysięcy dolarów, dokładniej to siedmiu. Pomimo wpajanej mu niegdyś oszczędności, którą później zresztą sam praktykował stwierdził iż może pozwolić sobie na wprowadzenie nuty królewskiego życia do swej codzienności. Mianem pierwszego zakupu cieszy się Kia Stinger, która już od niekrótkiego czasu odwiedzała go w nocy, średnio 2 razy w ciągu miesiąca, każdego. Miejsca pobytu pomimo licznych pokus postanowił nie zmieniać. Po tak przedstawiającej się tygodniowej sielance podczas jednej z przechadzek posłyszał on plotkę o pewnej osobowości, równej mu wiekiem, lecz nie tylko.... Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi jego przypuszczeniami nie jest on jedyną, "taką" osobliwością. Póki co jednak postanawia jedynie przyglądać się sprawie z dystansu. Represje względem miasta nie ruszają go aż tak, dopóki nie ma ofiar oraz nie tyczy się to bezpośrednio jego osoby. Dlatego później jednak, w celu dodania sobie pewności bytu stawił na samo-rozwój. Nie wiedział tylko jak tego dokonać, w warunkach gdzie pozbawienie drzewa równowagi nie jest niczym niemożliwym dla niego do osiągnięcia. Ostateczną decyzją okazują się pompki i ich przeróżne wariacje, w warunkach domowych jak i później zakupionym, dodatkowym obciążeniem do pułapu 500kg. Trzymając się tych wszystkich myśli "wzbogaca" się też o tygodniowy zapas napojów energetychnych, gdzie powodem ku temu jest tylko uzależnienie. Wizja upajania się nimi z dodatkiem kostek lodu tylko potęgowała owe pragnienie... Następnego dnia... - To lubiee - Stwierdził, przeciągając się leniwie, na całej powierzchni łóżka. : - Zobaczmy co tam sie dzieje na świecie - Postanowił, uruchamiając tym samym zakupiony niedawno 42 calowy telewizor. : Po 20 minutach błąkania się po nie małej liścię dostępnych dzięki satelicie kanałów... ''- Od godziny na ulicach od Wall Street do Peach Street panuje terror - Da się usłyszeć głos reporterki od strony telewizora - ''Wszystko za sprawą...Jednego człowieka...Zupełnie tak jakby by był w stanie łapać posyłane w jego kierunku kule z pistoletu i je neutralizować! - Lucky! - Raduje się Xandred - Teraz przekonajmy się co tak naprawdę we mnie wstąpiło... Trwając w swym obranym postanowieniu Xandred, czując w sobie to co pewnie czuł nie jeden grając rolę herosa otwiera okno znajdujące się w salonie, nabiera rozpędu i w odpowiednio oszacowanym momencie wybija się w powietrze na wysokość 2 metrów, by wylądować na dachu sąsiedniego budynku - O Kurwa! - Podniecił się Xandred - Zajebiście, wszystko widać już stąd! A tymczasem.... - Rzućcie jebaną broń albo ukręce jej kark! - Da się usłyszeć z gardła odpowiedzialnego za panujący wokół chaos - Ty chory pojebie, ona ma 11 lat! - Krzyczy jeden z licznej grupy otaczających go mundurowych. - Wypuść ją! - Krzyczy w jego kierunku również matka uprowadzonej. - Zakład że mnie to nie obchodzi?! - Obecny antagonista zadał pytanie, tonem nakreślając iż jest ono retoryczne - D-Dobra...- Przewodzący całemu szwadronowi zdał sobie sprawę iż nic nie jest w stanie zdziałać - Rzucić broń! : - Cholera, za późno by przysłali snajpera! - Myślał ubolewając nad stanem rzeczy. - Haha! - Antagoniście podoba się wyraźnie iż każdy teraz uległy jest mu. : - A teraz...! - Zawołał szykując się na przeprowadzenie eksterminacji... - STOP! - Da się usłyszeć głos Xandreda, który po niespełna sekundzie ląduje z dachu pobliskiej apteki na środku ulicy. - Oooo, a Ty to kto? - Pyta Przeciwnik Ludzkości, sam będący Człowiekiem. - Węgorz... Weź ją puść - Rzecze na spokojnie Xandred ropoczynając spokojny marsz z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała - Ze mną zatańcz. - Pewnyś siebie, co? - Pyta Antagonista(Sory, brak kreatywności) - Nawet - Przyznaje mu Xandred - Ktoś Ty tak w ogóle? - Zane - Xandred słyszy w odpowiedzi - Zane Bolt. - Bolt? - Upewnia się Xandred - A rzucasz się jak co najmniej Thunder - Chyba czas Ci pokazać gdzie Twoje miejsce...- Zane`owi nie odpowiada bezpośredniość Xandreda. - Dobra - Xandredowi pasuje, lecz odwraca się on najpierw w kierunku wszystkich zebranych i uwolnionej już małej - Spadać stąd! To co będzie się działo będzie mocno zahaczało o fikcje, niebezpieczną! Ludzie dość niechętnie, z niewiernym wyrazem twarzy słuchają się słów wypowiedzianych do nich przez Xandreda. Po 15 minutach słychać jedynie szum powietrza. - Więc jesteśmy tacy sami, co? - Przerywa ciszę Zane. - Po części - Przyznaje Xandred. - Serio ma to tak wyglądać? - Zane zaczyna negocjować - Jeden z nas musi tu zginąć? - Hah, myślałeś że jesteś jedyny, co? - Xandred domyśla się co Bolt chce osiągnąć. - Pomyśl - Bolt kontynuuje w zaparte - We dwóch mielibyśmy pod sobą cały świat, wszystko na pstryknięcie palcem - Wybacz, nie tego w życiu szukam - Odpowiada mu Xandred. - Więc śmierci - Dopowiada za niego Bolt i obaj ruszają w swoim kierunku na pełnej prędkości... Na metr przed "celem" Xandred wzbija się w powietrze by natrzeć na Bolta lotem koszącym, którego ten zgrabnie unika. - To wszystko? - Pyta Zane z nutą pychy. - Rozgrzewka - Słyszy, w również obładowanej pychą odpowiedzi. I teraz sprawy przyjmują poważniejszy obrót....Zane rzuca się na Xandreda, pozbawiając go równowagi w wyniku czego ten upada na ulicę, a Bolt nie czekając na zaproszenie przygniata go całym ciężarem ciała i zamierza się na zadanie soczystego ciosu wymierzonego w twarz Xandreda, lecz ten w ostatniej chwili chwyta przeciwnika lewą ręką za kołnierz, prawą serwuje totalitarnego sierpowego, dorzuca do tego perfidny cios z główki, po czym wstaje, chwyta Zane`a za włosy by podnieść i władować mu swoje kolano z całym impetem na twarz. W końcu ten się wyrywa z opresji... - Ta siła...Szybkość...- Zane niedowierza w to co się dzieje : - Błyskawica...! - Dopowiada, emanując strachem. - W sumie... - Xandred począł się zastanawiać na głos - To co na mnie osiadło było nawet złote : - A Ty co jesteś? - Pyta Zane`a - Powietrze... - Wyznaje po chwili. - Ta? - Dopytuje niby to Xandred - To w nie za dobrej sytuacji Cię stawia. - Wiatr z zasady przegania chmury, w tym te burzowe - Kontratakuje Bolt, werbalnie jak na razie. - A przede mną stoi wietrzyk - Podsumowuje Xandred. - Zmieńmy otoczenie, a ujrzysz tornado - Przekonuje Zane. - Prowadź - Xandred przystaje na "propozycje" z podniesionym prawym kącikiem ust. - Runda druga będzie ostatnią - Pada z ust Zane`a ostatni okrzyk nim ruszą w stronę zachodzącego chmurami słońca. CDN.... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Nieco Inne Power Rangers Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Opowiadania